Hunger killed the cat
by Thyrokio
Summary: Kaito never thought that following his gut could lead to this...


It was around 23h00 that Kaito Shion decided that he had to eat ice cream as soon as possible. His health depended on it! Ice cream was healthy, everyone knew that. It was made with milk, so it was bound to be filled with calcium right? Calcium meant strong bones, so Kaito cleverly concluded that eating ice cream made him stronger. All was right in the world when delicious things were good for you...

Kaito knew that such flawless logic should be rewarded too, so he happily left his room for the kitchen.

As he neared the closed kitchen door, two things surprised him, the first being the light under the door. He didn't think anyone would be in the kitchen at this time of the night. The second thing that surprised him was a high pitched "Aah!", followed by "Luka, why is it so wet?".

Kaito blushed a little, it couldn't be... right?

"You're less knowledgeable in these matters than I thought Miku, it's perfectly normal for it to be wet after you did all that. In fact, the wetness is a good thing."

Why did Luka Megurine's voice sound so composed and cocky? Kaito suddenly thought that she probably was the dominant one in the relationship, as his face reddened even more.

"Please be patient with me Luka, it's my first time doing this."

The blue haired young man couldn't keep his imagination from going crazy. Miku Hatsune sounded so sweet and unsure, while Luka sounded so at ease and in control.

"It's not a problem at all, on the contrary, it's more fun this way."

It was more fun? Hmm, it made sense.

"Let me show you how to do it, you put your hand there, and rub this way at first."

If you asked Kaito what superpower he'd like to have right at this moment, he'd answer you "The power to see through doors and walls".

"Should I do it harder, or is this okay?"

Kaito's nose bled a little.

"Do it a little harder. Going slightly faster won't hurt either."

Miku seemed to breathe more heavily, while Luka sounded as relaxed as ever. So she was teaching Miku to pleasure herself? How did this situation come about, and why in a kitchen shared by a bunch of other people? He wondered if Luka was excited at the idea of being caught, Miku was probably too innocent to think about it. She could be... distracted too. Needless to say, he wasn't craving ice cream anymore...

"Am I supposed to sweat this much?"

"It doesn't look like it, but this kind of activity burns calories as your heart rate speeds up."

Miku answered with a low pitched moan and heavier breathing.

Kaito couldn't take it anymore, he had to see this! He leant on the door frame as he gently eased the door open, drooling slightly in anticipation.

He expected to see something extremely hot, something like Miku frantically rubbing herself while leaning back on the kitchen table, skirt on the ground and panties around an ankle. He imagined that her head would be thrown back in ecstasy, cheeks flushed and eyes half open.

He liked the idea of Luka being right in front of her, watching her with a predatory smile while fondling her own breasts, impatiently waiting for the right moment to take things to the next level.

Contrary to his expectations, what he saw was perfectly ordinary and unexciting. Miku was kneading dough as though her life depended on it while Luka instructed her.

XXXX

Thud!

Alarmed by the sound, Luka zeroed in on the source and found Kaito on his knees his head in his hands. His shoulders were shaking suspiciously too.

"Kaito-san? Did you violently poke yourself in the eye or something?" Luka asked in a bewildered voice, which was perfectly understandable considering the situation.

Miku glanced up from her work, bangs stuck to her head by the sweat, and saw for herself the strange sight that was Kaito. She rushed to him, kneeled down and removed his hands from his eyes to see what was wrong with him.

"Why are you crying? and how come your nose is bleeding?" Miku asked, her tone confused. The cyan haired young woman thought some leek soup was in order, it never failed to cheer her up after all.

"Why are the gods so cruel? I was this close to seeing something wonderful, magical even!" Kaito whined while dramatically looking at the ceiling. It's no wonder he was distressed, his ice cream deprived brain couldn't handle such disappointment. His last dose was an hour and a half ago! That's more than 50 minutes!

The girls looked at each other with concerned eyes. Kaito did work hard these past few days, maybe it was some form of sleep walking? He was probably so tired that he confused his dreams for reality.

"I think I'll take him to his room, can you finish the bread Luka?" Miku suggested.

"Sure, but come back quickly so you can learn the whole procedure." the rosette replied.

XXXX

Kaito let himself be escorted to his room by his friend, his heart warmed by her concern. He wondered how he could have thought such erotic things about such an innocent and kind girl. He was vaguely ashamed of himself, Miku probably didn't even think about things like that.

"Are you going to be okay now?" the young woman asked as they arrived in his room.

A feeble "Yeah, thank you Miku-chan" was her answer.

"You should take better care of yourself, and try eating more leeks too, that always helps." having said that, Miku left his room closing his door on the way out.

Kaito turned off the lights, dropped onto his bed, stared at the ceiling for 57 seconds and started falling asleep. His last thought before oblivion claimed him was _'I never did eat ice cream after all'._

XXXX

Having finished making the bread, the girls adjourned to their shared room. After changing into an oversized t-shirt, Miku lied down on her own bed. Having donned her own sleepwear Luka went to her perfectly made bed, purposefully messed it up and lied down in Miku's bed.

The teal haired girl made herself comfortable on her girlfriend's shoulder and asked "Do you think Teto-san will appreciate the bread we made for her birthday tomorrow?".

"Of course she will, now let's forget about all that and enjoy ourselves..." Luka said in a tone that sent shivers down Miku's spine.

"LukaAAh, don't say it like that!" Miku protested weakly even though she didn't mind at all.

XXXX

As the girls kissed and went further than Kaito imagined, the young man slept soundly, still thinking that Miku was as innocent as she looked.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.<p>

-Author's note: I suddenly had the idea for this fic while taking a shower this morning (shampooing = brain massage), I thought a one-shot was appropriate for as a first timer like me too.

If you enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you liked. In case you didn't like it, please tell me why too. If I made a huge spelling mistake or something, don't be afraid to point it out. English isn't my native language, so it's possible that I totally misunderstood something.

In any case, writing this was enjoyable but took longer than it should I think (researching proper comma use, looking at dialogue examples etc.).


End file.
